


Wait A Minute (Who Are You?)

by ghostlygone



Series: What Do You Want From Me (Why Won't You Run From Me) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hydra Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Speaks Russian, Peter Parker's Metal Arm, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: Someone has been sighted around Stark Towers recently, and nobody knows who it is. Until suddenly, one day, a young stranger is walking into the Avengers kitchen and having a very interesting argument with TonyOr, Tony likes housing ex-assassins (see: Winter Soldier, Natasha Romanov)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: What Do You Want From Me (Why Won't You Run From Me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609531
Comments: 23
Kudos: 609





	Wait A Minute (Who Are You?)

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be the best, but I just found it in my drafts and I haven't been writing too much the last couple of days.  
> Hope you enjoy!

There is a rumour going round Stark Tower, and people are curious. Namely the Avengers, but everyone else too. It began one day in July. Schools had just broken up for the Summer and everyone at Stark Industries was working harder than ever. Well, they were trying to at least, but you couldn't help it if Hawkeye suddenly fell onto your project from nowhere, or if the Falcon shot you with a paintball while trying to get Scarlet Witch, or if Black Widow was hiding under your desk. Yeah, Stark Towers was crazy. All the scientists and interns could do what they wanted. They were split into groups, given a time limit and a theme (purifying water, cleaning up oil spills, etc.) and then they set their own timetable. Which would explain why you would see multiple people in their labs at four in the morning chugging Red bull and coffee.

The lab director for floor 47 saw them first. Charley had been going through possible employee's papers when a loud bang from one of the testing rooms alerted her to their presence. She had gone to see who it was, expecting it to be Kay or maybe Rich, as they are known for staying until sunrise, but instead she was greeted with a completely weird sight. The person was standing on the ceiling, watching as yet another weapon went off in the testing room. She could see they had a metal arm, and with the small glimpse she got of it before they sprint off, she can tell it's advanced compared to the Winter Soldier's.

After that, rumours spread throughout the tower, facts added on with every sighting and speculations growing slightly wilder every time it was retold. The Avengers occasionally caught sight of the rumour themselves, a figure sitting on the ceiling, a face covered with a mask, a person with a metal arm, but nobody ever heard them speak, or saw anything of their face but their eyes, brown if the rumours were true. Occasionally, one of the Avengers would get bored and decide to figure out who it was, but they would never get far before something else would catch their attention.

It was a Thursday when they found out. Steve was making pancakes while Bucky began to mix the cookie dough, getting ready for that night's Movie Night. Clint, Sam, Wanda and Natasha were all draped over the couches in various positions, eating chocolate and throwing skittles at each other. It was weird, they always seemed to have an unlimited supply of skittles. The four were watching A New Hope, despite both Clint and Sam complaining every time somebody mentioned it. Tony was still asleep, and Pepper was just finishing up a meeting, and then she would join them for breakfast, before rushing off to yet another meeting.

They were half way through the movie when the lift opened. Expecting it to be Pepper, everybody turned to face the lift, ready to greet her as they usually did. Instead they were met with a very... odd sight. A person that none of them recognized stormed out, covered in blood, with a mask covering their face and carrying multiple weapons. They were around the same height as Tasha, and their hair was as long as Bucky's was when he first got back. Everyone freezes, all of them slowly reaching for their weapons, as Wanda begins to summon her magic and Natasha holds her knives. The person storms over to the kitchen counter, ignoring everybody else, and dumps their weapons on it, angry muttering muffled by the mask that covers their face.

They begin to tear off their bloodied jacket, revealing a metal arm that is almost identical to Bucky's, although it looks slightly more worn and advanced, as if somebody had regularly been taking it apart and putting it back together. Dumping the bloodied jacket unceremoniously on the counter, they rip the mask off, revealing a young face looking extremely angry. Throwing the mask over their shoulder, they storm towards the corridor that leads to the bedrooms. They stop just before the doorway and stand there for a second. The silence of the room is suddenly broken by the stranger screaming 'STARK!' down the corridor. The Avengers wince slightly, not expecting that. They all wait for a moment or two before Tony Stark emerges from his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Pushing past the stranger and heading towards the coffee machine, he throws a casual 'What?' over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry! 'What?'! I have been tracking someone for the last forty eight hours because you didn't think to, oh, I don't know, maybe lock your fucking labs! And because of your stupidity, I had to track that fucker down for the last two days! Do you know how hard it is to track someone when you have someone constantly calling you?! No! Because you get me to do it for you!" Everyone there is shocked. Nobody has ever talked to Tony like that before, not that they know of. They're also incredibly confused on who this person was, and why Tony needed them. He was living on the same floor as two super soldiers, two ex-spies, a witch, multiple superheroes, and he went to somebody else. Tony spins round, facing the person.

"Well I'm sorry Pepper wanted to know you were okay and that May was worried about you and that I was worried about you! Maybe next time I'll just ground you instead!"

"Yeah, right. You would never ground me."

"And why is that?"

"Because that means FRIDAY takes away my lab privileges. And, it's sad for me to say this, but an old man like you needs me." The Avengers watch in fascination as The Tony Stark backs down from an argument. Tony turns back to his coffee, pouring out a cup, before handing it to the stranger and pouring out one of his own. Tony takes a sip of his own coffee, turning to face the stranger and leaning back against the counter. His eyes flick over to the rest of the Avengers for a second before returning to the stranger.

"You know... For being such an amazing assassin, you sure are oblivious." The stranger grimaces slightly, eyes closing for the briefest second.

"No. I know they're there." Tony nods, as if that isn't odd.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself." The stranger makes a weird sound, low in their throat, before spinning round to face everyone.

"Hi! I'm Peter." Everyone just stares on in shock. Peter looks barely older than sixteen. He nods to Natasha and Bucky.

"Natalia. James."

"Pyotr." They both nod back. Nobody else moves but Wanda, who gets up slowly, and walks cautiously towards him.

"Okay.. Just get it over with." Natasha and Bucky go back to their conversation as the others watch in curiosity. Wanda walks up to him before slapping him in the face. He barely moves, his head turning with the slap before he looks back at her. Steve raises his eyebrows, ready to jump between them at a moments notice.

"Is that any way to treat me?" Peter looks offended and Steve is just about to jump in when Wanda hugs him tightly, head resting on his chest. In the silence of the room, everyone can hear Wanda's whisper.

"You could have told me, brother."

"Я знаю. Извините, пожалуйста. _I know. I'm sorry._ "


End file.
